The Performance
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Read about the performance that changed Helga and Arnold's lives. This fic shows what love can do, if you wanna read about love and hope. If you don't believe me, read and find out, what love can accomplish.


The Performance is beginning and people are entering. Gerald appears on the stage and announces Phoebe and Helga in a duet. Gerald walks off the stage and sits next to Arnold in the front row. Phoebe and Helga were beaming as they stepped onto the stage. The Song began:  
  
**Helga: **_Does he love me I wanna know****_  
_How can I tell if he loves me so  
Is it in his eyes?  
  
****_Phoebe: _Oh no you'll be decieved  
  
****_Helga: _Is it in his sighs?  
  
**Phoebe:** Oh no he'll make believe  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss   
****_  
Helga: _Or is it in his face?  
  
****_Phoebe:_ Oh no it's just his charms  
  
****_Helga:_ In his warm embrace  
  
****_Phoebe: _Oh no that's just his arms  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss Hug him and squeeze him tight  
And find out what you wanna know  
If it's love if it really is  
It's there in his kiss  
****_   
Helga:_ How 'bout the way he acts  
  
****_Phoebe: _Oh no that's not the way and you're not listening to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so It's in his kiss  
  
****_Helga: _It's in his kiss. That's where it is.  
  
****_Phoebe:_ Oh yeah!  
  
****_Helga: _If I wanna know if he loves me so, it's in his kiss.  
  
_~The song ends and the audience stands up and applause ~  
  
Phoebe and Helga take a bow and walk off the stage. Gerald walks over to Phoebe and gives her a kiss and Phoebe smiles and mutters "It's really in the kiss." Gerald smiles and leads her away, leaving Helga by herself. Helga sits on one of the chairs in the place and frowns. "Where's Arnold? The song was for him." Helga whispers as she closes her eyes. Instantly tears fall from her eyes, but she falls into an uneasy sleep. While Helga sleeping, Arnold approaches her and smiles.   
Arnold observes Helga and murmured "Helga, are you awake? Wow, that was really something." Helga stirs but doesn't awake and Arnold deviously, he has a plan. Arnold walk up on the stage and picks up the mic. "I like to sing a song called just I want to Kiss you." Arnold smiles and looks at Helga when her eyes begin to open.   
  
**Arnold: **_I think I loved you from the start.  
When I met you on that rainy day.  
You thought no one cared.  
But I took away your fears.  
And I'm glad  
So glad.   
  
Just open your eyes.  
And see.  
There something, I'll been waiting to tell you.   
I wanna kiss you.   
I wanna to kiss you.  
Just once.  
  
There comes the time,   
when you need proof of love.  
Now I'm here.  
So have no fear.  
I want to show you how I feel.  
That love can be so real.  
  
I wanna kiss you.  
I wanna show you,  
How it feels.  
To be loved.   
I wanna kiss you.  
To show you, my love.  
  
Don't be scared.  
For I love you too.  
I love you.  
I always be there for you.  
You don't need to cry.  
Cause I see.  
I'm not as dense as I use to be.  
I love you And  
I wanna you kiss you.  
Just once.  
To show the world.  
That love conquers all.  
I want to show you.  
That dreams can come true, with the love I feel for you.  
  
I want to kiss you.  
I wanna kiss you,  
No matter what I do.  
I long for you.  
I want to kiss you.  
To prove to you, that I'm  
no fool.  
  
I wanna kiss the tears from your eyes till  
You realize, the love  
I feel for you.   
Just close your eyes,   
I'll move a little closer, I know what I'm doing  
I wanna kiss you.  
Cause I need you.  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, oooooooooooooooo, ooooooooooooooo, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh!  
  
I need you.  
Your love, everything about you.  
I need no one else.  
All I want is you.  
I want to  
  
Love you, to kiss you.  
To hold you, to embrace you.  
I ....... wanna..............kiss .......you.  
Show you that dreams, can come true.   
  
~ _As Arnold stopped singing, Helga ran and embraced him. Their embrace lead to a kiss and that wasn't their last one. Their love is grew and their dreams came true, I hope that happens to you too. ~  
  
-End of Songfic.  
  
-The song If you wanna know if he loves you so" belongs to Cher, and the song "I wanna kiss you" belongs to me. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I enjoyed writing it. Review please and give me your comments. You review and I'll keep writing. I want to thank Jess and Cindy for giving me the courage to write this songfic filled with love. Thank you. I also want to thank all the people who read my fics.**  
**


End file.
